


After Hours

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: With you and Bill alone in the office on a Friday night, the two of you decide to address the tension between you.
Relationships: Bill Tench & Reader, Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 7





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments & Kudos are very appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)

You heard as Bill swung open the basement door and it shut with a slam. He had just come back from an interview. Holden was focusing on a case that Bill thought the local authorities would solve on their own time. Wendy had stayed back to do paperwork and make some adjustments to the questionnaire. Bill refused to travel with Gregg, so he was left alone to sit across a table from the craziest of the crazies. The interviews have been piling up now that their branch was getting more recognition, thanks to Shepard’s replacement, Ted Gunn.

“Y/n, I have a tape ready for you to start the transcription. Bring it to my office when you’re finished.” Bill instructed, tossing a tape at you.

You quickly insert the tape and put on your headphones. The interview started out slow, but you could tell Bill was losing interest. He didn’t understand why these people would agree to speak with them if all they did when they got there was deny they ever killed anyone. You spent the next hour copying down, word for word, what Bill and the prisoner were saying.

You worked for the BSU for a few months now, right after the Atlanta Child Murders. In your time working with the agents and doctor, you had become fond of Agent Tench. Day in and day out he showed up as the alpha male of the team. He still managed to make you feel comfortable in your new position as well, making you even more eager to please him. Dozens of people applied for this position, at the end of the day they went with you. Gregg, as the other outcast, informed you that Bill was the one pushing for you to get the job. Holden had wanted some young detective who worked on the Manson case. Wendy was apparently eyeing the application of a psychology student at her Alma Mater.

You reached the end of the tape, pulling off your headphones and straightening the papers into a yellow folder. Following the usual routine, you stopped and made him a cup of coffee before heading to his office. His coffee order was one of the first things you learned at the office— a helpful tip from Holden.

You knock softly on the agent’s door before slowly inching the door open to make sure you weren’t intruding. You set the folder on his desk with the coffee beside it. You sat in a chair across his desk and watched his expressions as he reviewed the file. He sipped from his mug until it was empty. You make you way around him to collect the empty mug. As you’re reaching for it, Bill places a hand over your wrist, causing a gasp to escape your lips. “Did you want me to leave this here, agent Tench?” You ask in a soft, shaky voice.

Bill looks into your eyes like he’s distracted and forgotten what it was he wanted to ask you. You watch as his eyes lower from the trance he found in yours. They rest on where your skirt meets your thigh and soon the grip on your wrist moves there as well. “Everyone else is gone,” is all that comes out of the older agent. His blue eyes return back to look into your e/c eyes. He removes his hand from fiddling with the hem of your skirt and places it on the first button of your blouse. “Tell me you want me.” It wasn’t a command as much as it was a question. He was hoping that you would respond and tell him how much you wanted this. However, you had stated that you were uncomfortable or if you had shown it in anyway, he would stop, apologize and head home for the night.

You couldn’t deny your desire to him. He was attractive and generous. But those thoughts couple with the fact that he’s your boss made you feel guilty. But now he’s here telling you he wants you and all the guilt washes away, being replaces by arousal. “Yes, Bill, I want you.” You whisper to him.

That’s all he needs to help guide you to your knees. He rubs a thumb on your bottom lip and his other hand is resting above his belt. “Go ahead.” He encourages. You reach your hands to undo his belt. He pushes his thumb into your mouth for you to suck on it while you busy yourself with sliding his pants down. He removes his thumb and lifts his hips up for you. His hard thick cock is exposed and it’s bigger than you imagined. He grips it and strokes it a couple times before easing it past your lips. He groans at the contact. You only have his tip in your mouth, but Bill doesn’t like teasing. He places a hand in your hair and starts to push you down onto his cock. The grip tightens as you pick up your speed and it elicits more moans from his throat. He accidentally bucks his hips and you moan in response, causing vibrations around his cock. “I don’t want to cum in your mouth.” He tells you and you slowly ease your lips off of his dick. “Now, undress and bend over my desk.” You do as you’re told and he leaves the room to steal a condom from Holden’s bottom drawer.

Bill returns to see you have cleared a space on his desk, so you don’t ruin the new files. He comes up behind you and his fingers brush against your wet folds, causing you to moan. He continued teasing your pussy and you groaned when the contact disappeared. “Be patient.” He said as you felt his tip pushing against your slit. You squirm at feeling of him slowly pushing his cock inside of you. He stops to allow you to adjust and then he pulls back to thrust deep into your core. His cock is hot inside your walls. He holds your hips to keep you from squirming too much. He pulls out and turns you over s that your back is on the desk. He replaces his hard cock back on your wet pussy, teasing you a few more times and then thrusting hard back into you. He picks up his pace, groaning and breathing heavy into your ear. You wrap your legs around him, getting him closer. The new angle has him hitting your sweet spot with every thrust and the pressure builds inside of you. He gets rougher with his thrusts, losing his rhythm. He pounds into you and your legs shake around him. A wave of pleasure is released through your body. Your pussy clenches around Bill’s cock and his pace becomes even more irregular. He gives a final thrust and he stills inside of you, cumming into the condom.

The two of you don’t speak as you get dressed. He follows you to the door, “See you on Monday?” You nod in response as your mind races trying to comprehend that you just let your boss fuck you over his desk.


End file.
